This invention relates to stake assemblies and devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a stake assembly which has no rigid structure extending obstructively above ground level.
The use of various types of stakes and tethering devices to restrain animals, tents, boundary wires and lines, and the like, are known. Generally, such devices have included a rigid post which is driven or screwed into the ground, or otherwise attached to the ground, with a rigid end thereof protruding above the ground. The animal or object to be restrained is tethered to the protruding end of the post. The protruding end of the rigid post creates a safety hazard in that it may be stepped on, tripped over, or fallen onto, thereby causing injury; and also causes operational problems, particularly when used to restrain an animal, such as a dog, in that the tether connecting the animal to the protruding end wraps around the protruding end as the animal circumnavigates the post until the freedom of the animal is unnecessarily and perhaps dangerously restrained.
There is a need for a stake assembly which may be used to restrain animal or object and which does not obstructively protrude above ground level; which resiliently restrains animal or object; and which may be easily and quickly installed and removed from the ground.